


Pure

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Time, One-Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Newly married Nailah and Rafiel spend their first night together as wife and husband. One-shot, takes place before the events of FE10. (Can apply it to Land of Hatari if you'd like)





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> fixed some errors and phrases.

Tonight would be a very special night to two laguz in particular.

It had been the day of the ceremony where they vowed their hearts to each other, where the people cheered and congratulated their Queen for finding that special one. Even if he was technically an outsider to the people of Hatari, Prince Rafiel had settled into life in Hatari.

No one else could claim they captivated the mighty Queen Nailah so, a woman of great strength and even greater wisdom.

Even Rafiel couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Ah…..today has been a long day…..”

He was alone in his bath, taking great care to wash his areas, including his wings. They wouldn’t be as as pristine as they once were but they were the pride of a heron. And it was one of the things that captivated Nailah so.

_Nailah…._

His cheeks burned. At her request, she wanted the two of them to bathe separately _. Let me see you in our bed_ , she had said. After all, it was only natural for a husband and wife to consummate their marriage. But he had no experience with such matters, despite once being the eldest prince of the forest. What experience did his love have?  
He shook his head when his mind shifted to her form. No, it would be a mystery until it was time. Now it was time to freshen up. He poured some water over his head…

* * *

….and she shook out the droplets.

“Mm…..refreshing.”

Nailah didn’t mind getting toiled under the hot sun or the heat of battle, but she always appreciated solace and quiet. And soon, she would be more than just a Queen. No, someone’s wife.

It excited her. She was stricken with the heron ever since she found his body in the desert, just lying there. And for a while she had spent every day trying to know more about him. She learned about his singing and his siblings. His forest home and his kingdom. The stories never seemed to end. And it worked out nicely; she taught him all about Hatari as thanks. Now it was his new home.

Nailah’s hand moved to the patch she kept on her right eye, now on the floor.

_“Please, I cannot see it?”_

_“No, you mustn’t. It’s too dangerous.”_

_“That’s a shame. But I’ll make do with your other eye. It’s striking enough for two.”_

His words, true and poetic, never failed to make her smile. Perhaps that was what made him so different compared to the others. A simple sentence held her attention more than any display of strength past suitors showed to her.

“My husband….”

She wiped her face and covered up the eye once more. She had been anticipating this moment for much longer than the ceremony’s duration. But he was a gentle and wounded man. It would not be like a usual Hatarian coupling. She could not and would not hurt him.

Her hand drifted down her chest. She stopped herself.

Only with him, not a moment sooner.

* * *

Tentatively Rafiel approached the door. He knocked once.

“Nailah, may I enter?”

“You may”, came her voice. Rafiel stepped inside and looked around the room they were going to be sharing together, once her quarters only. It was spacious enough for the two of them, and his eyes moved to the bed they would be sharing. More than enough room.

“Nailah….”

The wolf queen was sitting near the window, dressed in a smooth gold-colored robe. She was looking at the moon.

“Rafiel. Did you enjoy your bath?”

“It was refreshing, yes.”

Their eyes met. The expectation hung in the air like a lead balloon, and Rafiel hated the fact that it made him a little anxious. But Nailah seemed to sense his apprehension.

“If you’re tired….”

“No, my queen, I’m wide awake. Besides, there’s…. _matters_ to attend to.”

“Are you nervous? I don’t bite,” she said playfully. She got up and gently took his hand. “It’ll be quite the experience for both of us.”

“Yes..”

“Have you done this before?”

Rafiel’s blush only deepened. “N-No. Never. Herons always save themselves for their spouse. And….that is you. I’m not afraid, Nailah, I just don’t know where to begin.”

“Ohh…..that’s fine. We’ll take our time, but….you must answer honestly.” Nailah moved her hand to caress the side of his face. “Do you wish to do this with me?”

The husky tone, the focused glare, the swaying of her tail…..the thought of saying no never crossed his mind. She was beautiful, and she was now his wife. Many men would’ve killed to be in such a position.

“Of course, my love….”

“Good. Let’s take it nice and slow….”

Such a notion seemed to be against her instincts. She was a wolf, and wolves settled for the more direct approach. Bathed in the warm glow of the moonlight, her body was itching to just take him then and there….but her mind refused. She would not achieve release until he did.

Together they sat down on the bed, and Rafiel took a moment to feel the sheets. Soft. Clean. In a way it felt bad to eventually tarnish such a great product.

“It can always be washed,” she said. She stroked his equally soft and equally clean golden hair. “You’re the first I’ve taken to this bed.”

“Have you had others?”

“In my youth, yes. But none were like _you.”_

“I would hope not,” he teased. “One of my kind being here?”

He heard her soft chuckling, which relaxed him a bit. She liked to touch his hair, sometimes even braiding it. He didn’t mind. She was always so careful there. Maybe it would apply here. He felt her hands drifting to his white robe. Her fingertips ran across his shoulders.

“Hngh…”  
“My, making sounds so quickly?”

“N-No….it’s just…”

Nailah hummed. She decided to give his wings a careful stroke. She knew how much he treasured them. She was slow and gentle, yet enough to make Rafiel shiver some more.

“Do herons like having them….. _touched?_ ”

“Not by dark-hearted people.”

“Am _I_ dark-hearted?” she mused, feeling the undersides of the wings. They were even more sensitive than the exterior so Rafiel had to move away. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m…..not used to sensation….there…..”

“Do you hate it?”

He turned to look at her. His face was embarrassed, but his eyes opted to be honest. “No. Continue if you’d like.”

“Hmmm…..” Gently, Nailah moved her fingers some more. She felt each individual feather but never lingered on a single one. It was curious to see how much she could do it before something interesting would happen. It seemed to work at the moment, each touch only made the heron shiver and gasp. He whispered her name a few times. “Are you addressing me?”

“Can I…..”

“Yes?”

“I’d….like to touch your tail.”

Clearly it was a way to avoid melting so soon, but Nailah smiled at the request. Just like the herons valued the beauty of their wings, a wolf always showed off their fluffy tails. No one else would dare to touch her own, only look, but Rafiel was not “no one else”. So she turned around and let the tail sway back and forth.

“You like it?”

“It complements your beauty,” he answered. Slowly, one of his hands found their way on the edge of her white tail. He moved down to take in the feeling of each strand of fur.

_Is it working? Is she enjoying this?_

It was hard to say. Nailah made no discernible sounds and her face, while amused, didn’t give off the sense she was going to lose it. She simply watched him. “Your hand is quite soft,” she said. “It feels good.”

“T-Thank you.” Curious, he touched the tip.

No reaction.

“Am I….doing something not to your liking?”

“Why, my king, if you’re trying to elicit a reaction from just my tail, you’ll need to try harder.” In his hand it twitched. “But you take _such_ good care of it.”

So Rafiel stroked it some more, but it was clear the reaction he was expecting wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t a sensation of pleasure to make her cry his name, just a content look that suggested she would want him to do it some more in the future. So he eventually let go…..and gestured to her shoulders.

“Hm?”

“Might I give you a massage?”

“How generous, my love.” Nailah relaxed herself, but what made Rafiel do the exact opposite was the way she lowered her robe to expose her shoulders. The look on his face said it all.  
Slowly he ran his fingers across the region. Her skin was soft from the recent bath, but there was a feeling of toughness enforced from years of battle. He could see some scars but more tellingly….her tattoos.

“I wonder….do they extend far?” They were already on her arms and legs.

“Would you like to find out?”

“Um…..well yes, I suppose.”

Nailah’s smile only grew wider. She pulled away from Rafiel, but turned so she was face-to-face with him. Slowly, she lowered the robe so he could see where the marks led….and she was VERY amused at the sound he made.

“Ah, you….”

“Mmm? What? See, they travel across my chest. Around my breasts, too.”

It was the first pair Rafiel had seen, although he wasn’t oblivious to what they were or what they did. And his eyes widened further at the piercings.

“Does it….hurt?”

“These rings?” Nailah looked at the two golden rings; one for each. “Oh no, they were from decades ago. I like them, do you?”

He swallowed hard.

“Ah, you wish to see how it feels?” She was practically baiting him with how smooth she was playing it off. She outstretched herself just enough so they could jiggle ever so slightly. She was well endowed, but not to the point where it was off-putting. Rafiel simply stared at them. “Go on.”

“I c-can’t.”

“Why not?” she teased. “If you think the piercings hurt me, why don’t you see for yourself? Perhaps I need to remove them.”

“You’re….mocking me….”

Nailah shook her head. “I’m only inviting my husband to touch my breasts. Does it sound so abnormal?” The smile was softened a bit, enough to assuage his doubts. It was clearly something she wanted him to do. Perhaps he could make her feel something beyond the simple tail stroke. One hand approached and very slowly, very softly….ran across the nipple.

“Why did you pierce them?”

“I thought it made me look more distinguished.”

He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so nervous. “Your breasts? People don’t normally see them.”

“Exactly. It would be quite the little mystery."  
After her little joke, he had noticed one discernible thing - the sharpness of her nipples. Perhaps it was the night air, perhaps it was the mere touch that did it. Again their eyes locked, Nailah was certainly aware of it too. The look on her face practically dared him to resume the treatment; Rafiel decided to feel the other.

“More captivating than the tail?”

“No, it’s….different. I think both are nice, but for different reasons. If the tail was this soft appendage, these are…..” He struggled to find the words. Not helping matters was Nailah continuing to be tight-lipped. He could tell she was enjoying the ministrations, but to what end? Maybe it was better to focus on the sights before his eyes, not her face.  
But his fingers felt like running down her torso every now and then. Nailah had many years of battle. Her stomach was toned and contained some scars, the opposite of his own skin.

“Hmm….”

Rafiel’s eyes looked up at Nailah for a split second before looking back to her chest.

“Have you seen bigger?”

“I…..can’t say that I have. But the rest of your body feels good too.”

He had to stop his eyes from looking any further down, lest she catch his curiosity. He would see that too, he just had to be patient. His fingers rolled back to each breasts, and he made a slow circle around the nipple.

“Hm….”

He didn’t dare look up.  He just continued the soft caresses. By now he was getting into the feel of the room, and her intoxicating scent filled every breathe his body took. For Nailah, this was getting difficult. Each touch only made her yearn for him more.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

Rafiel beckoned her to lie down. “I’d like to feel your back as well. When the last time someone massaged it? Maybe you’re tense.”

Nailah wasn’t sure what the move was. Turn the tables? Explore more of his own form while keeping his own a tightly guarded secret? She indulged him by slowing lying down back-side up, moving the robe down enough to expose her bare back to him. “Go ahead,” she invited.

“Thank you.” Truth be told, he just wanted to feel more of her. His soothing fingers started the top, near her shoulders, then gently kneaded the spinal region. It _did_ feel tense. And it felt _good._ Nailah relaxed herself by arching her back towards him.

For Rafiel, he was able to see more of her tattooed body, and it felt just as strong as the rest of it. He wasn’t going to try anything direct. Just simple, soothing massages.

“Hngh…..”

“Are you well?”

“You’re a sly one,” she said. She looked back at him. “If you wanted to touch me more, just say so. After all, my body is yours when you see fit.”

Oh no. She had him in a corner.

“D-Don’t be silly. You touched me, and now I’m only returning the favor."

“Oh I get it. You’re not interested in what lies beneath?” She teased, her tail swaying some more. “I appreciate this massage, but is it fair that I show more than you?”

“Er…..”

Nailah went for the trap card. “Why don’t you undress a bit? Relax. Get more comfortable.” She saw the hesitation in his eyes; he was not used to revealing himself to others. But it was soon replaced by determination. Slowly, he lowered his robe to the point where he just as much skin exposed - bare shoulders, torso. It lacked her own muscle definition but it was thin and pale.

And free of imperfections.

“There we are.” Nailah turned herself over. Both torsos were directly across from each other, but they still had their private regions concealed. “Any other massages you’d like to give me?”

“……ee……”

“What was that?”

Rafiel answered again in his shyness, “Your….feet.”

“My feet?” Nailah stretched out so they were directly near the heron’s soft hands. “You really wish to see unusual places. But I don’t mind.”

Now he got to work massaging the soles and each individual toe. It wasn’t a new sensation for Nailah - she had plenty of servants give her foot massages before, but she was drawn to the way he treated them with care. It was true. Herons were delicate, sensitive creatures. They could tell what gave others happiness.

In a way she felt guilty sullying him with this sinful, carnal act, but when was the last time he was caressed? Or held?

Rafiel bit his lip when Nailah leaned in, her swaying breasts catching his attention in his peripheral vision. “Y-Yes?”

“All these massages. Touch isn’t the only sense, if I remember correctly.”

“You mean-“  
She gently rose his head so his lips could meet with her own. It was a soft kiss filled with sweetness and tranquility. He looked sheepishly at her after.

“ _Taste_ is another.”

“I would be happy to kiss you more, my love.”

“Words are words, Rafiel.” Their lips met once more, this time for longer and slightly more force. In the process their hands brushed together, their bodies yearning for each other.

“Nailah….”

“Ssh. Will you let me do something?”

“I….” More kisses, Nailah pulling him back towards the bed with her. “Yes. I trust you. Do what you wish.”

“Are you sure?” she asked in her husky tone. “I might as well repay the favor.”

“Yes,” he said. Nailah gently pulled him closer, close that their bodies were practically pressing together. She distracted him with more of her tongue as her hand snaked its way down…

“Ungh…!”

“Have I gone too far?” she whispered in his ear. They both knew what she had grabbed. He shook his head quickly, wondering what this new sensation would bring. “Relax, my husband…..let your wife pleasure you….”

Rafiel shut his eyes. He could feel her hand gently stroke up and down his shaft, the part no woman had seen. Arguably the only person that saw it was _himself._

“Rafiel….”

It was a way to gauge how much he could take. She felt him throb, ache, and burn under her grip, and her sharp ears heard his whimpers. No one had dared touched him in such a way before, but from the way he was acting…..

“You’ve never self-indulged.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I’m sorry…..”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry….!”

“Ssh, don’t cry,” she cooed. “It’s a natural feeling.” She rubbed his smooth back with her free hand, and continued her strokes. “No one will think little of you.”

“Ha….” He was shivering from the pleasure sensations. Sure he had seen what the organ did, but touching it? The thought never crossed his mind. But he still felt guilty. She could do so little to make him melt, yet his best efforts didn’t return the feeling in kind.

“Sssh…..”

But there something about the way her hand moved…..it was careful, just like his own movements. She increased the pace, but it wasn’t at the consequence of more friction. It was still gentle and loving.

“Nai…..lah…..”

Desperate, his hands tried to return the favor. Her lips addressed his ear.

“No need. I’m already ready.”

 _W-What does she mean?_ He gasped when she nibbled on his earlobe, it was all making his head spin. He tried to get as close as he could do to her body, burying his face into her shoulder.

“Na-“ more whimpers. Goddess he was close, but he didn’t want to look at her.

“It’s ok,” she repeated. “Just relax.”

“Nail……ah……” He felt himself shoot into her hand. His entire body went stiff as a board, like he couldn’t let go from Nailah. Not that she minded. She didn’t move until after some time, he caught his breath.

“I’m…..sorry…..”

Nailah pulled out her hand. It was covered in his seed, but when he looked at it, she almost wanted to laugh.

“White as your wings, I’d say.”

“That’s……normal…..?”

“Yes.” She wiped her hand with a nearby towel. Her instincts were screaming to have more of him on her body, but she had to focus. “But why don’t we put it in the right place?”

“Wait, you….” He found the strength to pull away, but he struggled. “You….said you were ready…..?”

Now she was going to give him a little show. She switched places with him, so that he was the one near the headboard of the bed. She turned and looked into his eyes……and pulled off the robe completely.

“A-Ah….”

“You need not to _prepare_ me, Rafiel.”  
Her pubic hair matched the color of her periwinkle hair, wild and untamed as it was. But right underneath it….was the treasure of Hatari itself. She even spread the folds a bit to let him get a good luck. The wet, dripping pink interior was practically calling out to him.

“I _want_ you. Do you accept my request?”

Rafiel was so stunned by the sight he couldn’t form a reply. But he took a deep breath…..and removed his own robe. Now Nailah could see his member for her own eye, although it needed to be prepared again. Luckily, he caught the hint.

“Do I….?”

“Allow me,” she offered. And did the unthinkable.

She licked the tip with her own tongue.

“N-Nailah! You……you mustn’t…..”

“Why?” she asked casually. It was the sight for the ages, seeing the Queen of Hatari open her mouth to let it move up and down _cock._ “A wife’s job is to pleasure her husband.”

“But it’s…..” he gasped when her tongue went alongside the shaft. “….dirty…..”

“Impossible. You’re everything but.” Nailah wasn’t aiming to cause release again, just to get his member erect again. Once she felt the acceptable size in her mouth, she released it with a distinct **pop.** “Now then. Shall we?”

Rafiel was shaking. “But….I should….do the same…..to y-you….”

“No,” she commanded. “Not tonight. My loins burn for you, Rafiel. The moonlight, it speaks to us.”

He couldn’t disagree. But what to do? He had just received his first handjob and fellatio in the same night, how could he do the actual act? He looked at his wings.

“Shall I get on all fours? What do you prefer?”

_Prefer?_

“I……wish to see your face.” He was sure of that at least. Nailah definitely agreed with the notion. So she climbed forward to straddle his nude body. This was it. “Nailah….”

“Speak to me, my sweet Rafiel,” she whispered. “Tell me what your heart desires.”

“Will you forgive me if……I can’t…..I can’t….”

“Words are words,” she reminded him. Her hand took his member and guided alongside the front of her entrance. Goddess above, he could feel the heat from it. “Are you ready to truly be a married man?”

“Yes,” he whispered back. And from that, he let out a very sharp moan as she moved him inside of her. But he heard her gasp and take a moment to try to compose herself. As much experience she claimed to have, it still had been so long since something like him was inside her.

He asked her what he should do. She said nothing. She began to move up and down.

“Oh…..Nailah…..” It felt wonderful. So warm and so wet. It was nothing like he had ever experienced for. And once he heard her own gasps and grunts, he gently held her thighs on each side. She looked at him.

“Don’t be afraid. It’s just us.”

The irony was amazing. Nailah started to move quicker and quicker, now sensing his own hips trying to meet the movements. But even she could only take so much….her sounds became louder, and she drew her head back.

“Rafiel….!”

“Nailah……….”

“It feels…….so good…..”

Maybe it was just the innate heron quality of soothing others. Rafiel knew he would not last very long, but this was his one chance to make Nailah release. His head was cloudy. But his hands moved quick, to massage his queen’s breasts.

“You…!” Nailah growled lustfully, it was a move to catch her off guard and she was glad he had some motivation of his own. “Do you like them, my king?”

“They’re divine.”

“What about my tail?” It was moving as fast it could to match the rhythm.

“It’s brilliant.”

“What about my _pussy?_ The way it gladly accepts your cock so easily. This is yours, Rafiel. No one else! No one else can have me!”

The dirty words only encouraged Rafiel onward. He could feel she was getting close too.

“Say it!”

“Say it?”

Nailah’s breath was becoming ragged, but so was Rafiel’s. Their eyes were gazing into each other’s souls, their hands interlocked. Could he say it?

“I am your wife now. My body is yours!”

“And I…..ungh…….aah……am……your husband. All of…..”

“Yes?” Beads of sweat were starting to form. The room was filled with the slapping sounds of interlocking flesh. “Say it, Rafiel! SAY IT!”

She was on edge. She needed it to release.

“…..my body is yours! My body is yours….N…..NAILAH!”

He couldn’t stop calling her name. Her walls clamped down like a vicegrip on his member, and he felt himself explode inside of her. But though he had shut his eyes again, he felt her hand nearly tear off his shoulder.

And best of all, heard her orgasm. It was louder and mightier than his own, fitting for the queen.

“Ha……ha….”

Nailah rode out just a bit longer, desperate to make the moment last forever. But eventually she got off Rafiel. The cool night air made his member twitch.

“Nailah……”

“Rafiel….look.” Rather than be on her hand, it had filled her folds completely. “Not bad…..for your first time.”

“Let’s……..continue…..”

But he wasn’t fooling her. The orgasm had clearly drained the rest of his energy, and he was about to pass out. Nailah smiled and curled up next to him. She covered their sweaty bodies with the covers.

“Perhaps next time,” she kissed him once more. Despite the half-lidded eyes, he managed to smile up at her, and she did the same.

“I love you…..Nailah…..”

“I love you too, Rafiel.” She moved so he could rest his head on her chest. As he slowly closed his eyes, Nailah stroked his hair. Still soft. Still perfect. “Sweet dreams, my love. You’ve earned them.”

And she closed her own eye to join him in their first dream as husband and wife. For the first of many.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I realize my best....adult ideas come together in the spur of the moment, where I need to seize it and write it as soon as I can, otherwise I lose the spark. I'm currently in the throes of a MonMusu thing but the recent banner supercharged my love of this pairing. And I'm glad I rolled Nailah in Heroes, too. Rafiel come home, your wife needs you.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
